Love in Death
by Marie Catalina
Summary: There has been a car crash and either Fry or Kiff is dead. Leela and Amy both find true love. Has Zapp in it!  This may sound depressing but it has a happy ending. this is my first fic so be nice and R and R.Loaded with FryXLeela!Chapter 2 is up!
1. No More Wrinkled Blue Jeans

We were all so shocked at the loss of our dear friend. It still haunts me to the day of how fragile life is and how suddenly it can be taken away.

(flashback)

Fry: Bye guys, me and Kiff are going bowling!

Kiff: Goodbye ladies, we'll be back in an hour or so.

Amy and Leela: Bye!

(end flashback)

That was the last time we ever saw him. On their way to the bowling alley they were in a horrible crash. That's when we got the call.

(phone conversation)

Dr. Prang: Hello, is Turanga Leela there?

Leela (me): This is she.

Dr. Prang: I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but your two friends have gotten into a hovercar crash. One has serious injuries and will have to stay in the hospital for a few days, and the other well… didn't make it. I'm sorry. (there is a long and dramatic moment of silence.)

Leela: How did you know to call me?

Dr. Prang: The survivor told me your number then he passed out before we could get his name.

Leela: What hospital is he at?

Dr. Prang: Taco Bellevue Intensive Care Unit. If you could come down, there's some paperwork that needs to be signed.

Leela: I'll be there as soon as I can.

Dr Prang: Take care.

Leela: Bye.

(end of videophone call)

It had happened so suddenly. Me and Amy rushed to the hospital. I will always remember sitting in that waiting room.

(flashback)

Amy: Oh my god, I really hope Kiffy's OK (Leela glares at her)

I hope Fry is OK too.

Leela: Please don't let Fry be dead, Please Lord. I promise if he's alive I'll tell him as soon as I can.

Amy: Oh, so you like him?...

Leela: It's true; I guess I've been in denial. I love him so much. He completely changed my life and has saved it on many occasions. (pause) Now, he might be dead and I never told him.

Amy: Wow, (sniffs) I'm so sorry. I hope you get the chance, but I also hope that Kiff is OK. He proposed to me a week ago. I'd just die if he was dead.

(end flashback)

Me and Amy are sitting in the waiting room. We now have a sense of total and complete understanding. Suddenly, I realized just how much I cared for Fry. He could be dead now. I thought as the cold reality hit me. He could be gone forever.

No more of his contagious smile and his infectious laugh,

No more of his boyish charm, no more childishness,

No more wrinkled blue jeans,

No more stained red jacket,

No more of his unrequitable love,

No more of his loyalty,

No more of his bright red hair,

No more of his unique imperfections,

No more of his sad longing eyes,

No more… No more Fry.

As these thoughts poured into my head. I felt my eye well up. I couldn't go on without him. I had treated him so badly, but he never gave up on me. Now I may never have the chance to tell him how I feel. Gone. The word rang through my head like a spiteful hangover. I was about to cry when the nurse walked in.

Nurse: You may see him now.

Amy:" I hope it's Fry." She said smiling.

Leela: "I hope it's Kiff" I said, but I knew I was lying.

She walked into the room first and I heard her cry out. When I looked I felt a tear of joy stream down my face. Fry was sitting there smiling weakly at us.


	2. Faith and Misery

Disclaimer: I don't own Futurama, Matt Groening, FOX, and a bunch of other people do.

Here's Chapter 2, (yes, the title is a reference to the Green Day song: Holiday) it took a while to write but now I'm done. Enjoy! I need some more reviews. Again, this is my first fanfic and I know it sucks, but please, no Flames!

ALSO… I apologize for spelling Kif's name wrong in the first chapter, but I don't know how to fix it without deleting the whole story, same thing with the grammar and spelling errors, sorry! 

I've wasted enough of your valuable time, here's chapter 2.

Fry was alive. I had never been so happy to see him. I gave him a short kiss on his cheek and ran my fingers through his thick red hair. That had to have been one of the happiest moments of my life, then I remembered Amy. She was sitting quietly in the corner of the room her head in her hands, sobbing. I felt so guilty. Fry had survived and Kif hadn't. I glanced at the paperwork. Details of the horrible accident filled my thoughts.

October 13, 3005

Small red Chevrolet (yes they still existed) Sportsflyer collided with a large Slurm Truck. The driver of the Truck was intoxicated at the time of the crash. One of the two victims in the car was found decapitated inside the Chevrolet; his death was instantaneous. The other victim was found unconscious lying in a pool of blood……

I had read enough of the grotesque details. I went over to Amy and comforted her. I never wanted her to see these papers. It would make her even more upset. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Fry watching me. I smiled. He really did care about me. After a few moments, Amy stopped crying.

Fry: (extremely weakly) I'm sorry I let Kif down, Amy. It's all my fault.

Amy: Fry this isn't your fault, things like this happen everyday. I guess It was just Kifs turn to go. (Amy starts crying again)

Leela: Fry, I don't want you to ever die on me, I was so worried.

Fry: I'll try not to Leela. (he winks)

_Meanwhile…_

DOOP Captain Zapp Brannigan was piloting the Nimbus to New New York .Kifs funeral was in a few days and Leela would be there. He had rented an expensive hotel room (courtesy of DOOP) and wanted to get Leela to share it with him (if you know what I mean) He had been devastated by the loss of his friend, but he still found time to pester Leela.(Somethings never change, LOL.)

When he had landed on Earth, he went straight to Taco Bellevue, where he knew everyone was. When he walked into Fry's room, Bender, The Professor, Hermes, and Zoidburg had already arrived. I had handed Hermes the paperwork and he was busy looking over it. Zoidburg was eating some food that the nurse had brought. The professor was asleep on a chair and was snoring very loudly while Bender was working on some money scam involving medical insurance. I was sitting next to Fry, and running my fingers through his hair. He had this peaceful smile on his face. I kissed him gently on the cheek and he slowly stirred. His eyes opened and he smiled sweetly at me. He spoke very softly to me.

Fry: Leela, I love you.

Leela: Fry, I think I love you too.

At that moment, I forgot about everything but Phillip J. Fry. His bright red hair, his goofy grin, his sweet loving eyes. I thought about everything he had done for me, and I for him.

I knew he was the one for me.

Fry: When I get out of this hospital, wanna' go to Elzars with me?

I paused, out of habit, I was about to say no.

Leela: Fry, I'd love to.

And that was that, Fry grinned and fell back asleep.

Zapps POV

I had been watching the whole thing and felt hurt, very hurt. Why on earth would she want that little weakling I thought holding down my pain. Nothing had been going my way lately, with Kif dead and Leela with the red haired shrimp, I finally felt what had been building up, all the pain and misery inside of me It hurts me a little everyday. I don't really belong anywhere. Even powerful men in the DOOP needed friends and Kif was the closest thing to a friend I ever had. He looked down at Fry. Leela was sitting next to him faithfully. Why did he get all the luck? Why should Leela be his?

Such questions built up inside of him until he came to the final conclusion that he should just give up on Leela and look elsewhere. He looked over at Amy crying, Hmmmm…


	3. Hanging Chads from Hell

Hello everyone, and thanks for all the reviews! I guess My 8th grade English teacher wasn't kidding when she said I could write (I'm only 13 shhhhh. I'm turning 14 on 10-23), LOL. Well anyway, here's chapter 3, I tried to make it a little longer because all my previous chapters have been so short. As always, please R and R.

Leelas POV

It had been a few days since the accident. Fry had just gotten out of the hospital and we had gone to Elzars as I had promised him we would. That was one of the most magical nights of my life. Sure, Fry had said a lot of stupid things and spilled wine all over our waiter, but it was all in good spirit. We talked for what seemed like hours, until Elzar had to kick us out because it was closing time. After that, he drove me back to my apartment (1I) and didn't even make a joke about it. Now I regret not inviting him in to stay the night. On his way home he died and I committed suicide, THE END (OK, that didn't really happen, but I'm getting really sick of writing this story!)

Kifs Funeral would be in a few hours and I'm going to have to see Zapp again. Although he hadn't really been bothering me lately, I still didn't want to see him. It would remind me of that horrible time when I slept wit…… OK, I don't want to go down that road, but you get the point.

Hermes had already sent us back to work, and our salaries were being docked, just so we could take time off for the funeral. Sometimes that damn bureaucrat makes me want to shove some paperwork….. I won't go down that road either. Fry has already made a full recovery. He looks and feels a lot better. He says it's because of me. He can be really sweet sometimes.

Priestbot: We all are here today to mourn the loss of our dear friend Kiff Kroker. He was a brave man who served many purposes. He was a fiancé to some, a lieutenant to others and a dear friend to all. But we can rest assured that he is in a much better place now singing with the angelbots. Now if anyone would like to give a testimony on Kifs life now is the time.

I watched as Zapp walked up to the podium, his face streaked with tears, Amy and Bender came following after him.

Zapp: Kif was always one of my most loyal men. He worked Holidays following my commands. I was never there on Holidays, even the more pathetic holidays like groundhogs day. Why the hell do we have groundhogs day anyway, something about six more weeks 'till winter if George Washington's head sees the American Flags shadow underground depending on if Zoidburg ate it.

Zoidburg (from some where in the crowd: Yeah I'm important!

Zapp: Well anyway, I believe that lieutenant Kroker will always hold a special place in our minds and hearts. I believe its Amy's turn to speak.

Amy: Thank you Zapp, Kiff was (pause) special. He could be brave but at the same time emotional and sweet. As most of you know, we were to be married, He had taken a couple weeks off to help plan the wedding, and thats when he well… (suddenly bursts into tears and attemps to run off the alter She the runs into Zapp who comforts her.)

Zapp: It's Ok Amy, It's Ok to cry.

Bender: (now in front of podium) Hello meatbags, I'm sorry whatshisname died and believe me, I too share in your grief. That's why I made this tape, it has a documentary of Kifs life which I taped over the historic 2000 presidential election which I borrowed permanently, not stole. It includes part of that too, so you can see Florida flashing random colors as you see clips of Kifs first birthday, and when you skintubes order now, I'll also throw in the music video "hanging chads from hell" sung by….. uh oh ( Leela tromps onto the stage and pulls Bender off) aw crap.

Leela: I just don't know Fry, Amy's taking this really hard. What should I do?

Fry: First of all calm down, second, try to be extra sensitive when talking to her and try not to gloat too much about me being alive, and last, go on a picnic with me tonight at seven.?

Leela: Not tonight Fry, I'm just not in the mood. Thanks for the advice though. (she sulks off)

So that's chapter 3, tune in next time for more drama and I'm going to try and make it a little more funny and not so serious. Sorry about the election thing, we're learning about that in social studies and it almost seemed to fit. Now that you've read it please take a minute and review it. Thanks,

Marie Catalina


End file.
